Blood Ties
by easily.obsessive
Summary: Alex Veredae never meant for things to get so out of control. She's in a whirlwind of events that are changing her life and her, and she doesn't know whether it's for the better or the worse. How can she overcome her past, and Eric Northman?
1. Chapter 1

Blood Ties

Shreveport, Louisiana is something of an acquired taste. And that was honestly all I had to say about the place when I first moved here last year. I moved here under the rose-tinted glasses of a first love, moved in fact all the way from England. Let me tell you it was quite a change, I was used to rain and grey skies for more than three quarters of the year, and coming to somewhere that seems to want to bake me 90% of the time, well let's just say I'm still adjusting. I'm quite homesick for my dreary weather. In fact, I was more homesick than I could ever have imagined a year ago, but then a year ago I never imagined being without Simon. I met Simon when we were in university, and well, I guess we both got caught up in things. Simon had been an international student, his home town being Shreveport, and after we'd both gained our respective degrees I followed him here like the love-sick puppy I was. And now puppy has been kicked to the kerb, quite literally. Simon cheated, and now has a 'woops' on his hands, aka a baby. Well a baby-maker who Simon quite rightly wants to take care of. If it wasn't happening to me, I'd probably be supportive that he was taking responsibility for his mistakes, but it is. So I hate the cheating bastard and the whore he slept with. This is why I was moving all of my things into a small apartment on the other side of town, the more hectic side of town, the side of town I hate. While just last week I lived in the quiet part of Shreveport, I now had a city central apartment. On the positive side it was closer to work, on the negative side, I was a 20 minute walk from a street lined with bars and clubs. It was my scene 4 years ago when I was 20, right now I want to concentrate on my career, especially when it's the only distraction from what's happened recently. But the second that I realised how much I'd changed in the last 4 years, and how many mistakes I'd made, maybe it would be good for me to revisit my old self. It could be exactly what I needed.

"Hey Allison, after all this mess with Simon I really need to just forget about everything. Fancy coming out tonight?" Allison was the first person I'd met at work, and my first friend, and my first everything in Louisiana. She helped me feel at home here and I owed her the world for it.

"Sometimes I think you don't know me Dae, of course I'll come out tonight! I'll swing around your new swag pad about 10?" And like that my night of forceful forgetfulness was instigated. By the way, my name is Alex Veridae, and I go by Dae (pronounced 'DAY'). My surname isn't exactly common by any stretch of the imagination. But it's a very old name and it comes with a hell of a lot of baggage, but that's not to be disclosed right now. I have more important matters at hand, like how the hell am I supposed to find my dresses in catastrophe that was currently my unpacked apartment?

Okay, it was only 1 am, but I was dressed to kill, not literally but I meant I was looking fine. And Allison and I were traipsing to our next location, Fangtasia. I'd been once before, when I first moved here and had stayed no longer than five minutes, Simon hated the place, and the fact that he'd always been intimidated by the supernatural, whereas I was a lot more open-minded. "Girls, I'll need to see some id," I was tipsy by this point in the evening and didn't even attempt to conceal the appreciate looks I gave the door woman. "No problem," I said and quickly handed her my id, Allison doing the same. "Go right in Alex, I hope to see you in there later," I smiled in what I hoped was an inviting manner and strode on in like I owned the place. I'm self confident when I'm sober, the tiniest bit of liqueur in my system and I'm superwoman, sexy superwoman. Allison giggled when she stumbled into me; "You were so hitting on that vampire!" She whispered into my ear, to which I just giggled in reply, grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bar.

"I'll have a southern comfort and lemonade please," I said, slapping down my money, it was my favourite drink of all time. After I received my drink and Allison had gotten hers we fought our way to an empty booth to drink them before hitting the dance floor. We'd only been there, chatting idly and scoping the dance floor for eye-candy when we were approached by two vampires. One had very short cropped black hair and looked more like he belonged to an army unit, whereas the other seemed sophisticated with perfectly styled brown hair. He managed to make scruffy look sophisticated and I appreciated and man who appreciated his appearance. "Hello there gentlemen," I said graciously with an enticing smile, looking up at them from under my eyelashes. "Would you like to join us?" I think they may have been marginally surprised that I was being the forward one, but I didn't care. When I wanted something I went for it. "I'm Dae,"

"And I'm Allison,"

"My name is Caleb," answered my favourite, "And this is my friend Thomas," And from then on, the drinks and conversation flowed steadily. It also flowed steadily into the night and steadily into leaving a few hours before sunrise. I giggled as I clutched Allison's hand; I was giddy and felt for the first time in a long time like I had nothing to worry about. My life was back in my own hands, unfortunately, at the current moment those hands were drunk. "Hey Caleb, it's really sweet of you to take Allison and I to get a cab," I say and we followed them outside. But then things started to get odd. Caleb took my hand and started to slowly lead me down the street and then turned down a dark path, too wide to be an alleyway but definitely something that was barren of any life or light. "Caleb, I don't want to go down there," I told him, trying to pull my arm free, I dug my heels into the ground and started trying to get my arm free of his grip. In front of me I saw Allison walking forward happily with Thomas and even in my drunken state I started piecing things together. These were vampires, and no matter what, above all vampires usually intended to feed, and where else to fish for the most likely willing blood bags but at a vampire club? I knew Allison had been glamoured, she wasn't as drunk as I was. She was always a bit more responsible and she knew it was my idea to get drunk and forget about all my problems, she would have wanted to try and take care of me. I could actually only remember her having a few drinks compared to my countless. Caleb continued to pull me forward and as I opened my mouth to call for help he slammed his hand over my mouth to trap the shout. I continued being dragged forward. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as Allison was pressed into the wall and a soul breaking guilt settled into my being. She shouldn't have been in this situation. As my own head was slammed into the brick wall behind me and Caleb started whispering into my ear how sweet I smelt I knew I couldn't just do nothing. I started thrashing as much as I could and he let out a short laugh, "Shhhhh sweetheart, you may enjoy it," he said to me, a fanged smile catching light in the darkness. I flashed my eyes back to Allison and knew that it was now or never. I only needed a second. I mustered ever bit of resolve and energy I had left and threw my head forward into his. For a second he stumbled backwards and released his strong grip on my arms and I took my opportunity. I brought my left wrist up to my mouth and bit as hard as I could until I drew blood and as the copper flavour exploded into my mouth my entire body started to tingle. The sensation bordered on being painful and was at one point in my life, but that was a long time ago. I strangely welcomed it, it was familiar even though I hadn't experienced it in years. Not since I'd left home to go to university. My whole body practically vibrated with energy before in the space of a second as I was smashed against the wall again and power concentrated into my left wrist were a very old tattoo lay. A second later and the vampire in front of me was split in half a huge axe being driven through his body. The black dots that had appeared in my vision were slowly beginning to clear,

"Save her," I commanded and in a second my Summon was rescuing Allison. I slowly let my body slide down the wall, unperturbed by the pool of blood on the floor. I watched as Varik did the same to the other feeding vampire and felt another twang of guilt that Allison had already been bitten.

"Bring her to me," I commanded as Varin looked at me again, in all is haunting beauty. Varik, of course wasn't a human, humans are impossible to summon because they're unconnected with the supernatural. Varin was a demon, and my first blood tie, my first summoning creature. He was 7 foot tall, with an extremely thick red skin and golden eyes. His hands were more like claws, capable of little manoeuvring but definite destruction. His greatest asset was a long tail, actually, he resembled the human concept of a devil minus the horns, and instead he had long hair that fell all the way to his back.

"My Lady, are you hurt?" Verin asked in his gravelly voice, it resembled rocks being ground together and was as deep as I ears could hear.

"I'm fine Varin, I'm still a little off-track because of the alcohol. Thank you for helping me," I bowed my head to emphasise my gratitude, as was custom with his kind.

"My Lady I could not deny you. It has been so long since you've called for me," I didn't respond but let my gaze drift along the street. "Come, we need to move from this place," Varin stated, adjusting Allison so that she was across his shoulder and held out his free hand to myself. I accepted graciously, but the second I was up Varin quickly pushed me behind his body and let a growl escape his throat. At this I snapped my gaze to the entrance of the street, were there was a shadowed figure stood, but it slowly walked into the light. It slowly revealed itself to be a man, well a vampire, with short blonde hair and built like a precision tool; sculpted to perfection and with eyes as sharp as a blade.

"What is it you want vampire, leave here, this is none of your concern," I stated, my voice reverberating off the building walls but it still rang with confidence and authority, it was a voice I'd perfected from a young age no matter the circumstance.

"Oh but I think you'll find that it is. You're on my premises, the club next door is mine for a start, but I'm Sheriff of this area, I can't permit the deaths of two vampires to go unpunished. I kept my expression clear, and wanted to curse my own luck to hell and back. Of all the people to get caught by.

"My Lady,"

"No Varin, you do nothing, for now," I reprimanded quickly, the death of a Sheriff would never go unnoticed. "What is it you want to repayment for your, most delightful, assets Sheriff?" I asked, letting a sarcastic tone flavour my words. I saw him smirk slightly, although due to the lighting it looked more like a predatorial grin than anything.

"It's Sheriff Eric Northman, my lady, and that I'd like to discuss in my office." He replied mockingly, an eyebrow quirked waiting for my response. I took a deep breath, still aware of the alcohol in my system, I just kept on repeating in my mind not to confirm on any decision until the next day, when I'd having nothing clouding my judgement. I quickly ran a hand through my hair, aware of my healed wound, but the dried blood over my tattoo.

"Come Varin, it appears that we have a lot to discuss with the Sheriff,"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I know I haven't updated for a while and I have no excuse, I'd just lost the motivation and interest. But I have it back now and I'm striving to get somewhere with this story. I know it's a little slow right now, but don't worry it will get some momentum soon :)

Chapter 2

"It's extremely rare to meet a summoner, or so I've heard,"

"Those that meet us and discover what we are usually don't last too long. Your title is very beneficial Mr Northman," We'd entered his office through a back entrance, the club still beating behind the walls. Allison was lying on a couch in the corner of the room, Varin and I sitting across the desk from Mr Northman. I was quite self-assured, my status as a summoner should help me negotiate my way out of this. I turned and looked back at Allison, and quickly got out of my chair, ignoring the looks I knew Varin and the Sheriff were giving me. Inspecting the wounds on her neck and how vicious the tears were I quickly bit into my left wrist again, Varin wouldn't be affected again. I slowly let my blood drip onto her wounds and they began to heal, a few drops were all that was needed. After a short while, my wrist healed again too.

"I thought that a blood tie was formed when a summoner's blood was shared," Eric mused out-loud and I let a small smile grace me face, "There're intricacies of my kind that aren't public knowledge, human's are immune to our affect, being so detached from the supernatural," I explain, taking my seat again. I sense Varin's agitation at being so close to another predator without being able to kill it. For the most part, Varin's kind had an insatiable bloodlust, it was my influence keeping him in that chair, but I was getting so tired. "Listen, Mr Northman, can we get this resolved quickly? I really need to get home," I watched as his eyes lingered on mine, cautiously looking to Varin before returning. I couldn't hide a small smirk, with Varin here Mr Northman was too wary to act in his usual way. Varin's species, Akravasia, are a part of a different dimension, and unknown to this world for the greater part. There are those who could enlist witches to try and establish trades in services between the two worlds.

"It seems that you're indebted to me, I'm without two vampires, and for a normal creature that is a serious offence. But taking the rank of your kind I suppose I could make an exception. I want you to offer your services to me until I consider the debt repaid,"

"That's ridiculous; this isn't entirely on your terms. It was you're inability to control your underlings that brought this about. I want you to proposition me with a set number of, 'tasks', you'll require my services for and then we'll go from there," I was trying to settle this quickly, my feet ached and I yearned for my bed, even an incredible looking vampire held little appeal to my right now.

"8,"

"I'm going to say 3; any more I'll appeal to my own authorities," I saw him pause and his eyes narrow slightly, being dragged through multiple-species court would he a hellish experience.

"Agreed, I'll make sure to use you to your fullest potential. You may actually enjoy it..."

"I'm Alex Veridae by the way Sheriff. If you want to contact me, call me on this number," I said, placing a small card on the table I'd gotten out of my bag, Varin really did a full job, I would have left it in the street otherwise. "Contact me only when you need my help," with that I stood up with Varin copying my movements and collecting Allison's body,

"I'll look forward to meeting you again, Alex,"

"I prefer Dae, Mr Northman," I replied with a small smile before walking out. I part of me was quietly looking forward to the potential of future excitement.

3 months later and I hadn't heard from Eric Northman, and a small part of me, although a very small part wished that he never would. The part that seemed to crave the excitement had grown since that night and I had no idea why. I'd turned this life down when I left my family and kin in England. There aren't many summoners in the world, and of my bloodline especially, so I was lucky to have known so many of my kind. We were a coven of sorts, although groups of summoners don't have a title, we were simply family. Varin had returned to his dimension the moment we'd said our goodbyes, as formal as they were. I had so many questions about that night that never occurred until I'd woken up the next day feeling exhausted and with a headache that welcomed the drugs I nursed it with. The first was why the Sheriff hadn't intervened, and that lead to a small paranoia in my mind, could he have planned it all along? Dread settled into my stomach as I recalled the theory again; sheriffs only gain their titles due to power, so what vampire of such standard couldn't control two young underlings? It seems my instincts had rusted over the time they'd been on the backburner. A part of me wanted to blame Simon again, well a lot of me really, but I knew it was my own childish naivety that put me in this situation. I ran a hand through my hair and looked around my apartment before deciding I needed to pick up my life were I'd left it. I'd tried the human world, and obviously it didn't work out for me, don't get me wrong, it was interesting and I suppose I don't regret it. But it was never for me. With this thought in mind I went into my bedroom and went to a large wooden chest in the corner of my room, I pulled out the small switchblade I'd taken to carrying in my pocket since the incident at Fangtasia, for convenience purposes. I quickly sliced my thumb and rubbed the wound over the metal crest that sealed the chest and worked as a lock, the second my blood had ran down the design it split in two. What must be understood about summoners is that we use our blood in a lot of rituals and methods, because it's entirely unique to the individual and ensures privacy. Inside, the chest was filled with books, all to do with my kind and the different creatures that were capable of being summoned. It was time to refresh my memory if I was going to embrace this side of my life again.

A month later and I was returning home from work, a small job as a secretary for an insurance company in the centre of town, it wasn't exciting or enjoyable in any way, but it was paid work and it kept me busy during the day. I opened my door and dropped my bag onto the floor and just as I was shutting the door a foot appeared and stopped it. I raised an eyebrow and opened the door again to reveal the sheriff.

"Good evening Mr Northman, would you like to come in?" I surprised myself with how comfortable I was in this situation, but I knew a part of it was because I'd regained my old level of skill at summoning, I knew that I could hold my own if anything should happen.

"Thank you Alex, I take it you're well? You definitely appear to be,"

"I couldn't be better. I take it that you're here to start settling my debt?"

"Of course," He replied, his gaze flitting around my apartment and taking everything in with scrutiny. I closed the door behind him and strolled through my living room and into the kitchen. I started getting myself a glass of water while he leaned against a counter with a pronounced ease.

"I never expected a summoner's home to be so, normal," He announced, causing me to smile as I glanced around my relatively plain home, although there were trinkets here and there that told of my personality.

"I'm not one to advertise what I am Mr Northman,"

"You can call me Eric, Dae, no need for our relationship to be an entirely formal one," I rolled my eyes as I noticed his eyes lingering over my body. All vampires seemed to be driven by one thing and one thing alone, but then weren't all men the same?

"Okay, Eric, what is it you need me to do?"

"Eager are we?" He teased with a small smirk, "Well I'm not too sure as of yet," I frowned slightly in confusion, "There have been a number of vampires in the area disappearing, all new or young. I'd like you to look into it for me,"

"And you're trusting me with this?" Once again I was confused, the disappearance of younglings would put him under scrutiny from the Authority of his kind, it could result in him being demoted, or punished for negligence.

"Well, I couldn't exactly trust another vampire with this, they'd jump at the first chance to try and gain power. And while I would send my progeny, her absence would arouse suspicion. So who better then my little summoner? You owe me allegiance at least until you've repaid your debt, and the most capable at my disposal at the time being," My lips formed an 'O' shape before I finished my drink and placed the glass in the sink.

"That does make sense, so what information do you have for me?"

"All the vampires are young, and traces of vampire blood has been found around town, I've checked other areas, but apparently none of them have simply travelled out of area 5,"

"If they've all been young it's also someone with an ability to age a vampire, and to kill them, maybe a shifter?"

"I didn't pick up any scents at the areas, the jobs were too clean for a shifter," He answered, "What are those tattoos for?"

"Huh?" I asked in confusion as he came towards me and picked up my hand,

"You bit it, when you summoned that creature at my bar," He stated, running a finger over the intricate design on my palm before lifting my other hand and seeing the other tattoo there,

"I thought you knew about summoners?"

"I told you that I knew that they were rare, I know very little of your kind, I've never come across one before. My maker had, that's how I knew of you,"

"Oh, well, the tattoos symbolise my summons. We can only summon creatures that we are bound to through blood, the tattoos represent that binding and make summoning easier. It means that we can have multiple bindings at one time." I explained, pulling my hands away from his and trying to get some distance between us.

"I had always assumed you could summon any creature from any realm," He mused, "Well how many summons so you have then?"

"A few,"

"I could easily find out," His eyes trailing up and down my body definitely gave away his meaning,

"I'm sure you'll find out with time, Eric, in a less revealing method,"

"But my way would be much more fun," I smirked slightly at his response, it was nice to be getting some attention from a very, very attractive specimen like Eric, exactly what my ego needed.

"I don't doubt it, but it'd make business such a hassle," I reply with a smirk, "And back to that business, I take it I'll be investigating this alone?" I ask, brushing my fringe out of my eyes slightly.

"I'll be coming with you on occasion, when I can leave without arousing suspicion. But then, I could always let it be known that I'm visiting my new, consort?" He questioned with a suggestive smirk. Arrogance wasn't a charm that worked on me, but for some reason, this vampire despite obvious intentions had my blood flaring. Lust. It had been such a long time since any emotion had truly burned under my skin, it was such a shame that I still had principles. I was, at the very least, a 5 date kind of girl.

"Unfortunately, Eric, I don't think the term consort is too appealing. Besides, you'd be entering a dangerous game, getting tangled up with me, you may just lose your precious self-control and bite. And then I'd have you wrapped around my little finger," I held up the threatening digit to emphasise my point.

"I see you'll take some more convincing, but I have all the time in the world. I've never had a summoner before," He grinned lightly, pulling out a small envelope from inside his jacket and placing it on the counter. "The details are all in here, I look forward to building our relationship Dae. I'll be calling you soon to check in,". With that, the vampire sped out of my home, not even having the courtesy to close the bloody door. I growled, picking up the envelope and then going to close my door before collapsing on the couch. I knew, already that it was only a matter of time before I slept with Eric. It wasn't something to be disgusted about either, I was a grown woman, and I wanted a night of passion, I'd gone from having a very healthy sex-life to a near non-existent one, and after 4 long months alone in my bed, I wouldn't mind the company of a man. And he was definitely a man, only he could perform to a higher physical level if not an emotional one. But I didn't need emotion right now. Looking to the envelope in my hands I quickly spilled its contents onto my coffee table. There were a few sheets of paper, and quickly scanning them I found addresses and contact details in addition to numerous photographs and a few handwritten notes in the corners of pages. It seemed that I had a lot of work to do.


End file.
